1. Field
The following description relates to a vessel segmentation method and a vessel segmentation apparatus, using multiple threshold values.
2. Description of Related Art
Diagnostic equipment based on a medical imaging technique, for example, computed tomography (CT) scanning and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), aid in diagnosing diseases, for example, cancer and a stenosis. For example, MRI of a liver may be used to locate a tumor in the liver and to remove the tumor through invasive or non-invasive treatment. Also, high-resolution CT scan may be used to determine whether a tumor is present or has been removed after medical treatment.
The medical imaging-based diagnostic equipment may also be used for blood vessel segmentation. In this example, a medical contrast medium may be used to enhance a visualization of, e.g., a structure of blood vessels and a blood flow. That is, a shape of the blood vessels may be recognized using a blood vessel image taken with the diagnostic equipment after injection of the contrast medium.